The Hero and the Vocaloid
by RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades
Summary: Finn wishes for a human world, Len wishes for a cartoon world. When the two boys find out about each other (and realize how amazing it is that they look alike!) they decide to switch lives for a day. But once they do, they only cause more trouble. Will they be able to fix things up? Or will they stay in the opposite's worlds forever? By the way: what time is it? It's Vocaloid Time!
1. Wish Upon A Star

**Wish Upon A Star**

"Fionna, GIVE IT BACK!" Finn yelled.

Fionna only laughed. "Catch me first, hero!"

The two humans were running around Fionna and Cake's tree house while Jake and Cake played cards, not seeming to bother that the twins were trying to catch each other, playing a game of chase and whatnot.

"Gyaah!" Finn finally caught up to Fionna and jumped on her, causing both of them to lose their balance and fall onto the ground. Finn looked at her with a stern face, and Fionna looked at him innocently. Eventually, the twins burst out laughing and Finn rolled over Fionna's side.

"Alright, gimme that!" Finn grabbed his hat and pulled it over his head. "You know how I feel when someone sees my hair!"

"You look just like a girl!" Fionna laughed. "Just wear _my_ hat and my clothes and you'll probably even look like me!"

"I'm not taking any chances,"

Fionna laughed again. "Man, ever since Ooo and Aaa collided and we met, things have _never _been the same here."

Finn smiled and lay down on his back. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm not the only human here."

"Ditto," Fionna lay down beside him. They watched the clouds above them as they floated and took shapes of things.

Finn hesitated. "What if…there were _other _humans? Ones we didn't know about,"

"What are you talking about, Finn?"

"Hey, I was the only human in Ooo until you came along,"

"And _I_ was the only human in Aaa until _you _came along,"

"So, things got unexpected. What if there are more humans out there that we didn't meet up with yet? Maybe…we should find them!"

Fionna laughed. "What's so funny?" Finn demanded.

"Finn, the Mushroom War ended. The race of humans ended. No signs of any other humans were declared. I'm pretty sure there are _no more humans in this world._"

Finn was surprised at her reasoning but then began to believe her and felt disappointed. "Maybe you're right,"

"Hey, Finn!" Jake called out. The twins sat up as Jake and Cake walked over. "We better get going home. I still have a date with Lady."

"And I have a date with Lord Mochro," Cake added.

"Oh, yeah, and I have to help Gumball out again," Fionna remembered, "With another one of his lame missions." She sighed and the twins stood up. "See you guys tomorrow, Finn."

"Sure," Finn replied. "But this time, _you_ guys should visit _us._"

Fionna smiled. "Yeah, whatever." They did a fist bump/bro fist.

"Come on, Jake." Finn said. Jake grew to a larger size, picked Finn up, and plopped him onto his back. They walked east until they reached the barrier of which separates Ooo and Aaa. Once through it, they headed straight for their own tree house.

"So…" Finn tried starting up a conversation. "Jake. Do you believe that there are other humans around here?"

"Hmmm…" Jake said, thinking. "I'm not so sure, man. I mean…you and Fionna are the only ones left. There's none other. Plus, we've been all around Ooo and Aaa but we never seen any more humans. Let's face it, what Fionna said was right: there are no other humans in this world."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I know," Then suddenly his eyes lit up. "But she's right!"

"She is?"

"Yeah! Maybe they don't exist in _this _world. But they do in _another _world!"

"Dude, that's crazy! Another world?" Jake scoffed.

"Come on, dude, we saw Aaa!"

"Aaa is just the other version of Ooo. It's another world but it's like, a whole copy of this world with the people changed. But a whole _different_ world? You possibly can't be serious on it, man."

Finn stared into space. "I have to believe it. Seeing a whole new world would be…mathematical!"

Jake sighed. "Well…if you say so. But just so you know, I'm not supporting it."

"Ok. Whatevs."

They reached their tree house and Jake put Finn back on the ground. "Look, I'm going to Lady's. Do whatever you want while I'm gone."

"Sure, man. I think I'll just stay home."

Jake left, leaving Finn all alone at the tree house. Finn sighed heavily and climbed to the top of the roof. He sat there in hook sitting position while continuing to stare into space. "A whole other world…."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, a live performance was being held. The group known as "Vocaloid" were being cheered for as they danced and sang to the songs they were singing to. Once the show ended, the cheers got louder as they yelled the group's name. The Vocaloids exited the area and headed home, congratulating each other for another job well done.

The leader, Miku Hatsune, was of course, the best singer of the day. She smiled real big, faced her group mates, and said, "That was awesome, guys! Tomorrow, we can finally have a day off! A little present in all the hard work we've done!" The Vocaloids cheered but the one who cheered the loudest was a boy named Len Kagamine.

Len was a hard-working performer but once in a while he wished he'd have a break from all of it. He had a twin sister named Rin but even she was so energetic she didn't need a break. For once, Len was relieved that he could finally sit back and relax.

As the Vocaloids drove back home, Miku was sitting beside Len when she said, "Hey, Len, after break day, do you think we could do one more recording of 'Servant of Evil'? I want us to do the 'Story of Evil' one last time so maybe some time we could do it on stage."

Len smiled. "That's a good idea, Miku. Of course I'll do it!"

"Great! We record at four to six. Don't be late!"

The group arrived at their house to freshen up. Len took a shower and dressed up in a shirt and shorts. He visited his sister's room and saw Rin on her bed, texting.

"Hey, sis!" Len said. "You wanna hang out tomorrow?'

"Can't Len," Rin replied. "I'm going shopping with Meiko, Gumi, and the others."

"_What?!"_ Len exclaimed. "Then what am I supposed to do all day tomorrow?"

"You can hang out with Kaito,"

""He's going on a date with Miku,"

"Gakupo?"

"Date with Luka,"

"Kiyoteru?"

"He just told me he's busy."

"Well, I guess you're alone tomorrow."

Len groaned. "Come on, Rin, you must have _someone _in mind!"

Rin shook her head. "Sorry, Len. But hey, maybe you could watch some cartoons."

Len tilted his head. "What?"

"Cartoons. Here," Rin reached for her remote control and turned on her television. A kids' show of little people appeared on the screen.

Len was utterly confused. "That's weird. Why are their eyes just tiny black dots?"

"It's a television show for kids. They don't mind as long as they have fun."

Len shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. You know what would be cool? If there was a whole real world that was filled with cartoon people."

Rin scoffed. "Many people also wish that, Len."

Len shrugged and left. He went outside and sat on the front porch, sighing. He just sat there until night finally fell across the sky. At the same time, Finn was still on the top of the roof in his own world, also sighing to himself. The two boys looked up and saw a shooting star pass.

"Whoa! A shooting star!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Finn thought of his wish quickly. "I wish I could find a whole different world where there are real humans and that I could enter there and meet them!"

Len was also making his wish. "I wish I could meet a world of cartoons and that I could meet them!"

The shooting star in each of their worlds passed by and disappeared. Jake called Finn to come back inside and Miku called Len to do the same. The two went to their rooms and fell asleep…little did they know, a surprise was waiting for them in the front yard.

* * *

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic in . So, make sure to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if I should even continue this fanfic. I just want you to know I made Len, Rin and all the other Vocaloids human so don't judge me! -Riduu**


	2. The Mysterious Door

**The Mysterious Door**

Finn woke up the next morning, bright and early. He stretched and yawned. It was a Sunday, and Finn decided he'd go adventuring like he always did on Sundays. He dressed up and grabbed his family's sword before heading downstairs, just in time to find BMO preparing breakfast at the stove. The table was already lined up with various foods. Finn yawned again and BMO turned around.

"You're up early, Finn," BMO said. "Are you going out again?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I want to go through a dungeon or something without Jake. He's probably still asleep."

"Well, if he wakes up, I'll be sure to inform him on where you're going. But now, eat your breakfast. You need the strength."

"Ok." Finn sat down and grabbed a bacon pancake. As he chewed on it, he also grabbed for other foods like burritos, slices of pizza, and fruits. BMO shook his head. "Save some for Jake. You always eat like this, don't you?"

"A hero needs his energy!" Finn chirped. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, grabbed his sword again and stood. "Thanks, BMO! I'll get going." With that, he took off. BMO sighed. "All that energy…and he's only fourteen."

Back in Tokyo, Len had just woken up the same time Finn did. He also showered and got dressed, and headed downstairs where all the Vocaloids were having their own breakfast. It was a usual thing: Miku and Rin were giggling about who-knows-what, Kaito, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru were talking about 'their dates' later on, Neru was texting, Luka and the other girls were gossiping, and he other boys were doing…whatever they were doing. Len sat in between Rin and Kaito, who slapped him on the back. "You going to be okay without us, bro?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Len replied. "I'll be alright…I hope."

"It's just break day," Rin said. "You'll only be alone for right now."

"Gee, thanks Rin. I feel _so _much better now."

"Hey! It's not my fault you don't have a girlfriend."

Len shot her a glare and grabbed a banana. A couple of minutes later, everyone got up from the table and proceeded to begin their rest day. Len was the last to leave as he watched everyone else do their activities. Len decided to go into town and visit the buildings. A group of people saw him and asked for autographs and his picture. He ust smiled like everything was fine. At least he had _some _company at the moment.

Finn walked to a nearby forest and started to look around for a hidden lever to open up a dungeon. He pulled on vines, knocked on trees, and looked under rocks. Sighing, he took a seat under a tree. "Man, if Flame Princess were here, she could just use one of her heat senses or something."

He sighed again and continued searching. Suddenly, he heard a faint sound of a light glowing. He didn't mind it at first but then it got louder and louder until he decided to look for what was causing the sound. He looked behind some bushes and saw a door shaped figure right in the middle of nowhere. It was glowing blue and flashed a light. Finn shielded his eyes. When the light died down, it turned out to be an actual wooden door, standing straight and tall.

"What the what?" Finn gasped. He brought out his sword and slowly approached the door. He examined it closely. It didn't seem to have any signs on it. Finn was confused.

"This is weird…" he muttered. A doorknob suddenly appeared. Curious, Finn grabbed and twisted it. It opened, making a creaking noise like it has never been opened before. Behind the door was some sort of portal. Finn tried looking at it closely but the magic of the portal sucked him in and he fell in!

"AAAHHH!" he yelled (like a girl). He swirled and swirled in the portal until he saw light again. He eventually fainted right then and there.

Finn slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? It looked like some sort of dark alleyway, like the ones at the Candy Kingdom. He slowly sat up and looked around. Seriously, where _was _he?!

"This is totally ridonkulous," Finn said.

He looked down and saw his sword. Sighing with relief, he grabbed it and that's when he first noticed his hands. He held them up for him to see. They weren't small and the same size as his arms anymore. They were slightly bigger and had fingers that were long and slender. He looked down at his shoes, took off his right one and slowly took off his sock as well. His foot looked almost like his hands.

Putting his sock and shoe back on, he stood up slowly. He saw a puddle on the floor and went over to it. He jumped back at what he saw. Gasping for breath, he slowly walked back to it and stared at the reflection.

It was Finn. Only he didn't look like Finn. Well, not exactly. He still looked like himself but in a whole new way. He almost looked like Fionna, with his awesome hat on and new bangs that escaped it. He had big, electric-blue eyes that he didn't know he had; he had always thought everyone had tiny black eyes. His jaw dropped open and he found that he had a full set of teeth, not a single one missing. He also had a _nose._ I mean, Finn knew he could smell, but he never needed a sniffer for himself. It was Finn, alright. Only he looked different.

Finn looked at his hands again and smiled a bit. _'This is mathematical!' _he thought. Maybe this is a new dungeon, where he had to change his looks and try to get out of it. But then, he heard a familiar glowing sound. He whipped around and saw the wooden door again! Finn was confused as he touched the door.

"If this is a dungeon, how could I leave so easily?" he said aloud. "Or maybe…" He looked behind him at the opening of the alleyway and back at the door. "I'll discover something rhombus here!"

Just like that, he grabbed his sword and ran out the alleyway, yelling, "YEAH!" The sunlight hit him and he looked around him in awe.

Giant buildings were lined up along with streets full of cars driving by. Lots of people were walking and passing him. Finn was amazed at all the new technology around him. And what surprised him most was that there were _humans!_ Not candy people or talking animals. _Actual humans._

"You're all humans!" Finn practically shouted. A boy on a scooter turned his way and raised an eyebrow. "Well, _duh,_" he said. "You act like you're not." The boy snickered to himself and rolled away.

"But I _am,_" Finn insisted, not seeing the sarcasm. "I'm a human!"

Nobody bothered him. They just continued walking, like he wasn't there. A couple of older people shot glances at him like, _what-the-heck-is-this-child-doing _looks. But Finn thought nothing of it. He was just _so happy _that his wish came true. He ran to wherever his feet could take him. Little did he know, Len was walking his way and both were gonna expect the unexpected.

**Hmph. Guess my brother didn't properly introduce us. He's so worried about not letting our fanfiction be good enough for you guys. Still, hope you like it and that it'll turn out great. Remember, my twin brother and I are two different people and we work together. I hope you can tell us apart and that you'll post reviews about this! Oh, and this is **_**our **_**fanfic. Not just Riduu's. I'm not gonna let my brother just take all the credit…. -Ridaa**


	3. Greetings, Meetings, and Discoveries

**Greetings, Meetings, and Discoveries**

Finn continued to run, checking out the new world he had appeared in, constantly laughing along the way. There were so many tall buildings and more humans than he could count. There were so many things to learn about in the place. And hopefully, he could make a friend.

The hero stopped in his tracks when he saw the biggest house he had ever seen. It looked like a mansion! More than twenty people could've lived in there. There was a beautiful front yard filled with flowers and plants. And the house was very colorful too. Slowly, Finn walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No one answered after his third knock. 'Weird,' Finn thought. 'Nobody's home then.' He was about to leave when he saw something on the garden- and it was shiny.

"What's that?" Finn said aloud. He bent down to get a closer look at it. It was a stone that took the shape of a quarter music note. Finn picked it up and examined it. It wasn't that light or heavy so he decided to keep it and stuffed it in his backpack.

Just then, a little girl came up to him. "Excuse me, Len, can I have your picture, please?" she asked.

Finn was confused. "Oh, uh, I don't know any Len, little girl. My name is-"

"Are you working for the Vocaloids?" the girl asked, interrupting.

"Vocaloid? Uh, no…."

"Are you a cosplayer?" the girl asked.

"Cosplayer?" Finn said, confused again. "What's a-"

"Hey, everybody!" the girl called out, interrupting again. "It's a cosplayer!"

A group of kids the girl's age came running up to Finn with their parents, who carried cameras and phones. Finn shook his head at this but decided to play along and just smile with them.

Len appeared later on when he saw the crowd in front of his house. That was weird. Was Miku back from the day-off again?

He walked up to the crowd to find Finn there, smiling with the kids. But Len didn't know who he was and everyone seemed to like him that no one noticed Len until he said, "Hello?"

A kid saw and said, "Hey, look! Len's back!" The kids started swarming around Len this time, asking him for his picture and autograph.

Finn rubbed the back of his head. This was a weird place, alright.

Once everyone left, Len walked up to Finn. "Sorry about that. I guess they thought you were me. For some reason."

Finn shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. But they thought I was a…cosplayer?"

Len studied him. "Hmmm…aren't you?"

"No. I'm Finn the Human!" Finn stuck out his hand.

Len laughed a bit and shook it, saying, "Len Kagamine. Vocaloid."

Finn's face lit up. "Oh, are you one of those people that girl was talking about?"

"What people?"

"Agirl asked me if I worked for the 'Vocaloids'."

Len nodded. "Yup, that's us. Are you a foreigner? Because there's no way you could not know about us and still live here."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Len smiled. "Yes, really."

Finn laughed. "Well, yeah, I'm not from here. Which, by the way, where is 'here'?"

Len tilted his head. "Why would you come here and not know this place? This is Tokyo, Japan."

Finn pumped his fist in the air. "Mathematical! This _is _a new world!"

Len had no idea what he was talking about (or what 'Mathematical' means), but something was making him confused. "Hang on, you said you're Finn the 'Human'? Why would you say that?"

"Oh, because where I'm from, I'm the only human there."

Len was shocked. "You _are_?"

"Well, not really. I met my twin sister, Fionna the Human. But she was only my genderbent form that came from a fanfiction of the Ice King."

Len rubbed his temple. "Where are you from, Finn?"

"The Land of Ooo,"

"There's no such place,"

"Yes, there is. It's where I live. Along with candy people, talking animals, a vampire queen, an Ice King…"

Finn rambled on and on about who else lived in the Land of Ooo while Len was thinking very hard about encountering such a place. "If you live in a place no one knows about, then that must mean…" Len's eyes widened. "Do you live in a world of cartoons?" he exclaimed.

Fin hesitated. "That depends…on what 'cartoons' are."

"Finn, please take me to where you came from!" Len begged.

Finn thought about it for a while the laughed. "Sure, but don't go treating me like an alien!"

Len chuckled and Finn started leading him to the alleyway. "You know," Finn said. "With that ponytail on, you look like a girl."

Len sighed. "Yeah…I _noticed_. So, you said you have a twin sister? Who's not really your sister?"

Finn hesitated and stopped walking. "Actually, we don't know. Like I said, Fionna just came from a fanfiction. She, and her half-sister, Cake, became real when Ooo and Aaa collided. We met and learned a lot from each other. In the end, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball decided we were better off called twins. And we were allowed to visit Aaa whenever we wanted. Same with them when they come to Ooo."

"That's kinda cool! Do you have other siblings?"

"Well, I do have a half-brother named Jake, who is also Cake's genderbent."

"Aren't _they _humans?"

Finn shook his head. "Nope. Jake's a dog and Cake's a cat. Some family, huh?"

Len laughed. "I have a twin sister named Rin. We sing songs together and with the other Vocaloids. Also, if I wore my hair without a ponytail, I would look just like her!"

Finn laughed along. "Same here with Fionna. In fact, just yesterday, she was making fun of my hair and saying I look like a girl."

"Is _that _why you wear that hat?"

"No, I wear it 'cause it's an awesome hat!"

"Can I try it on?"

"Sure, I guess. If you let me put on your ponytail,"

"Yeah, ok."

Finn took off his hat and handed it over, his hair swooping across his ears and became chin-length. Len took off his hair tie and gave it to Finn. Finn tied his hair up and Len wore the 'awesome hat'. It felt a little weird for both of them, trying a new thing.

"Well, now I feel like Fionna." Finn said.

Len chuckled. "It's called shota, my friend." Then he looked at Finn. "Hey, hold on a second…"

Finn examined Len with the hat on. "Am I imagining it, or…"

"…do you look just like me?" they said together.

"Algebraic!" Finn exclaimed. "I have a second twin!" Finn laughed.

Again, Len had no idea what he was talking about. But he had to admit, it _was _kinda cool- even if he already had a twin.

"So…" Len took off the hat. "Shall we continue to your 'Land of Ooo'?"

Finn took off the hair tie and took his hat. "Right, right. The portal is just over here."

Len tied his hair back in place and followed Finn to the same dark alleyway from whence he appeared in. It was still very dark, even with the sun still out. Luckily, it was enough darkness to cover the door up.

"Here we are!" Finn said. As they approached the end of the wall, Finn noticed his backpack started to light up a bit. Ignoring that, Len felt around until he grabbed the doorknob. The door creaked open and the portal started. "Whoa…" Len said. "On second thought, maybe we should just-"

Suddenly, Finn pushed him in! "FFFIIINNNNNN!" Len yelled, as he swirled in the portal. Finn jumped in after him, yelling, "YEEEAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Moments later, the same door in Ooo opened and Len popped out, with Finn following him. Len groaned and stood up. It looked like he was in a forest. He still felt the same as he was. When he looked at his hands, he gasped. They were kind of tiny. "This _is _a cartoon world!" Len exclaimed happily.

"Well, if you say so," Finn said, getting up and dusting himself off. Len looked at him and saw how he looked just like the ones in the TV show yesterday: tiny black dots for eyes, small hands and feet; plus, Finn's bangs disappeared under his hat. Not a trace of hair out. Len thought he probably looked the same as well.

To answer that, Finn nodded. "Yup, your face looks like mine, since you're a human. Come on! My tree house is just over here!"

Finn brought out his sword and they walked out of the forest. Len saw the biggest tree house he had ever seen and was excited when they were walking towards it. "That tree house could make the Guinness Book of World Records!" he practically shouted.

Finn tilted his head. "The what book of what records?"

"The- never mind."

They reached the door and Finn opened it. It was even cooler on the inside. Len looked around and saw a video game set. He was surprised when it stood up and waved at him. "Hi!" it said. "I'm BMO! Are you Finn's friend?"

"Uh, yeah!" Len replied. "Are you?"

BMO nodded and turned to Finn. "Jake is waiting for you. He's upstairs right now."

"We're just stopping by," Finn said. "This is Len, by the way."

"Hi, Len!" BMO said cheerfully.

Jake then came downstairs. "Hey, Finn, you home yet- WHOA!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Finn and Len said at the same time.

"You didn't tell me you had another twin, Finn." Jake said.

"I don't," Finn replied.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Len yelled.

"Uh, yeah?" Jake said, like it was completely normal.

"Jake, can you believe it?" Finn said. "Len is actually a human! From _another world_! I was right!"

"That's cool, man, but did you ever think that this could be a good or bad thing?"

"I don't need to think. It _is _a good thing!"

Jake was still uncomfortable about it. "Well…he better get home fast before anything else happens."

"Hey, I've been in his world longer than he has been here and everything was completely normal."

"You've been in his world?!" Jake exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah! And I swear, nothing happened. Except for the fact that I changed form, but nothing happened."

"Are you _sure _it's safe?" Jake asked, still worried.

"Don't be a wuss, Jake!" Finn laughed.

Jake pouted. "I'm no wuss! I'm-"

"Excuse me?" Len interrupted. "But I'm still here."

"Right! Come on, Len! Let's spend the day learning about each other, like when I did with Fionna!"

"Sounds good to me!" Len agreed.

Jake groaned. "Well, before you leave, I just wanted to know if you own this weird-looking stone. I found this on the front yard this morning." Jake held up an object and it was a stone. It was the same size of that music note stone that Finn found back in Tokyo. Only this time, it was shaped as a sword. It was also shiny.

"It's not mine," Finn said.

"Can I have it?" Len asked.

Jake shrugged. "I guess," He handed it over.

"See ya later, Jake!" Finn grabbed Len's hand and they ran out of the house, leaving Jake and BMO behind.

Jake pouted again and crossed his arms. BMO looked up at him. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"Kinda," Jake admitted. "I _know _something bad is gonna happen. I don't care if it's Len or Finn's fault or not. I just hope things will turn out ok."

* * *

**Spoiler: Jake's right. Sorry, I can't help it! But if you read the summary…well, I better not say anymore or Ridaa would get mad. **

_**It's the third chapter,**_

_**It's not that crazy;**_

_**Should we continue?**_

_**Please review, maybe? **_**-Riduu**


	4. Switch!

**Switch!**

"And that's the Candy Kingdom!" Finn finished. "Well, now that we're done with our tour of Ooo, can you show me Tokyo now?"

Len chuckled. "Hold on, Finn. Tokyo is a big city! As big as the Land of Ooo, I'd have to say. And we only have…" He checked his watch. "Five more hours 'til we both need to go home."

"Oh," Finn sounded disappointed.

"But maybe it would be best to show you my house!" Len said.

"Sounds rhombus!" Finn exclaimed. They then made their way into the forest where they found the door. As they walked, Len asked Finn, "By the way, what are those words you keep saying?"

Finn looked at him, confused. "Uh…what words?"

"Those words. You know, like…what was it again? Math-mathe-"

"Mathematical?" Finn asked, also putting emphasis into it.

"Yeah…mathematical. What do those words mean?"

Finn shrugged. "Nothing. They're just cool to say."

Len was still confused. "Uh…do you have to say them all the time?"

"Nope. Just for fun." Then, he shouted, "And for awesomeness!"

Len gave a light laugh. They reached the door and opened it. Finn was the first one in and Len followed. They re-entered Tokyo and their forms changed again. They continued their walk back to the same house where Finn met Len. Len opened the door and they went inside. And Finn was surprised that it really looked like a mansion, inside and out. There were many seats, so his theory about many people living here was true.

"Let's go to my room!" Len said. They went upstairs to the second floor and had to walk through a hallway. Finn noticed how there were so many doors in so many colors: like, light blue, dark blue, pink, red, purple. And they had food stickers on the doors too: like leeks, ice cream, tuna, wine bottles, eggplants. Finally, the two stopped at two doors that were just opposite to the other. One was orange and the other was yellow. The orange door had an orange sticker while the yellow door had a banana sticker. Len opened the door with the banana on it.

"Here we are!" Len said cheerfully.

"Your family must really like food," Finn commented, stepping in.

"Yeah," Len admitted. "My favorite food is bananas."

Finn chuckled, looking at all the banana decorations. "I can see that." Then he saw a picture on the wall, where Len was wearing kitty ears, a dress, and holding a banana staff. Finn pointed to it, laughing. "Is that _you_?"

Len laughed with him. "Unfortunately, yes. Rin forced me to do it. It's from my song, 'Magical Kitty Len Len!' It's kinda embarrassing." He laughed nervously.

"Can you sing it?" Finn asked eagerly.

Len laughed again. "English or Japanese?"

Finn hesitated. "Japanese." He said finally.

Len's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure," Finn smiled.

Len smiled too. He went to his desk, and brought out a sheet of paper that contained the English lyrics of the song. He handed it to Finn and brought out his radio. Inserting a CD in, the music started playing, Len started singing along, and Finn read the English lyrics.

_one...two..._

_one...two..._

_one...two...three...nya!_

_ （__nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā__）_

_ （__nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā__）_

_ （__nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā__）_

_ （__nya nya nya nya nya nya nyā?__）_

_kodoku na kagaku sha ni tsuku rareta robot_

_moe no "kokoro" te ni ireta_

_kiseki (ora ora)_

_aku(?) ga habikoru negi furi mawasu_

_machi no hito bito komara seteru nda_

_rin ga hari kiru boku tachi agaru_

_machi no hito bito mamoru nda!_

_kaito nī to kiss o shite_

_kyō mo machi no heiwa mamoru nya_

_banana stick furi kazashi_

_moe no chikara de susume!_

_Magical__Nuko Len Len!_

_「__kurae! magical bana nya achakku...mata kanda nya!__」__  
_

_Magical Nuko Len Len!_

_「__ike! gon buto! len no ***na yōsu o satsuei suru noyo!__」_

_「__sshā__！」__  
_

_Magical Nuko Len Len__!_

_「__ya yameru nya! mimi o sawaru nya! dakara shippo hipparu nya!__」_

_Magical__Nuko Len Len!_

_「__yabbe lol kawaissu nā XDDD__」_

_mahō shōnen nuko len lend_

_「__dō shite henshin suru no ni kaito nī to kiss suru hitsuyō ga aru no?__」_

_「__datte sono hō ga moeru ja nai!__」_

_「__ore no koto wa ki ni shinakute ī kara ne len kun__」_

_「__dame da koitsu ra!__」_

_nazo no maffler kamen arawaru (ā hha hha ha!)_

_boku o tasuke ni kita rashī keredo_

_boku wa nan nimo mada shite nai nya_

_kimoi urusai hanarero hentai_

_queen miku wa okashi na yatsu de_

_hanaji tara shite sugu nige satte ku (oboete nasāi!)_

_gackpo gumi luka minna hen dayo_

_dō shite boku ga nera wareru?! (HEY) _

_ore no teisō mamoru tame_

_teki mo mikata mo zenbu taosu nya_

_kawaī ishō ni mi o tsutsumi_

_moe no chikara de susume!_

_Magical Nuko Len Len!_

_「__o komari no yōda ne nuko len len__」_

_「__yo yonde nai nya!__」_

_Magical Nuko Len Len!_

_「__ku! naka naka no kōgeki ne!__」_

_「__nani mo shite nai nya!__」_

_Magical Nuko Len Len!_

_「__len! mite mite! atarashī ishō yo!__」_

_「__bo boku wa otoko nya!__」_

_Magical Nuko Len Len!_

_「__mō...tsukareta nya...__」_

_mahō shōnen nuko len len_

_ （__nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā__）_

_ （__nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā__）_

_ （__nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā__）_

_ （__nya nya nya nya nya nya nyā?__）_

Len finished while Finn laughed and applauded. "That was-"

"Mathematical?" Len finished. They both burst out laughing and high-fived. "I wish I could sing like that." Finn said.

Len's eyes lit up. "Maybe you can!" he said. "You _can _sing right?"

Finn nodded. Len brought out a music book. "I can teach you a Japanese song that's translated into English. If you'd like, that is."

"Awesome!" Finn said. Len opened the book. "These are all the songs I did. It has both Japanese and English lyrics here. Just pick what you like."

Finn flipped through the pages. There were so many songs, but none fit him right. The he saw a page that caught his eye: "Servant of Evil." 'Not exactly a good title.' Finn thought.

"What's this about?" Finn asked.

"Oh, it's a song from one of our series, 'Story of Evil'. It's like some sort of play, where Rin and I were the main characters. I play the servant."

"Of _evil_? Seriously?"

"Well, in my opinion, it wasn't the servant's fault. He was just doing what his sister asked. He made a promise to protect her."

Finn stared at the lyrics again. The following lines struck him.

_You are my princess_

_I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_

_Even if the whole world turns against you_

_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

"Explain the story for me?" Finn asked.

"In my point of view or everyone's point of view?"

Finn got confused; again. "Uh…yours?"

Len took a breath. "There were two twins- me and Rin- that were born into the world. One was destined to be the princess of a certain country; that's Rin. The other was to be her servant. For this to happen, they had to be separated. The princess grew up to be selfish. The servant grew to be…well, a servant. They finally met again and it was a glorious moment. But it didn't last long for the princess wished for all the riches in the world and had the servant kill whoever went against her. The servant- who vowed to protect his sister, no matter what- had no choice but to obey her every command. One day, the servant fell in love with a girl of green- whose role is played by our sister, Miku- while the princess fell in love with a prince of blue; played by our brother, Kaito. But the girl and prince were already in love with each other. And so, the princess ordered the country of the girl destroyed while she sent her servant to kill the girl. The servant was forced to obey again, but this time, he was in tears. The prince found out about everything and so did a red swordswoman; played by our other sister, Meiko. The swordswoman had a father, whom the servant had killed. And when she found out about the green country being destroyed by the princess, she had her citizens go in rage and take revenge against the princess. The servant, however, would not allow it and he made sure the princess escaped safely by-"

"Giving her the servant's clothes?" Finn asked.

"How did you know?" Len asked.

Finn read from the book. " 'Here, I'll lend you my clothes. Wear them and immediately start escaping. It's fine, we're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference.' "

Len nodded sadly. "The servant gave his life for the princess. _He _was the one who died, but the citizens didn't know that, for they had thought they killed the princess."

"Oh." Finn said softly.

"But it's alright! In my other song, called 'Re_Birthday' the servant was born again. So, it all went well!" Len laughed. Finn looked at him and smiled slowly.

"So…" Len said.

"I think I'll sing this one," Finn declared.

Len smiled and brought a CD out. He taught Finn the tune for a couple of minutes before inserting the CD in. The music started playing in a classical way and Finn started singing.

_You are my princess_

_I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_

_Even if the whole world turns against you_

_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

_Our fates were decided on the day we came_

_Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same_

_Our elders were selfish for some reasons_

_Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons_

_If every creature alive hates you_

_I'll be there waiting, always true_

_So please keep smiling like you always do_

_None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!_

_You are my princess_

_I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_

_Even if the whole world turns against you_

_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

_I came to visit a beautiful country_

_There, a girl of green is what I happened to see_

_She was kind with a bright smile and grace_

_Her image from my mind I could not efface_

_However if my princess wishes her gone_

_This order will not be something long drawn_

_Only one question do I have of this_

_Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?_

_You are my princess_

_I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on_

_"Today brioche will be served with your tea"_

_You laughed innocently, with a happy smile_

_Soon the people may come to punish us_

_While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss_

_I will, to the end, fight who they send_

"_Here, I'll lend you my clothes._

_Wear them and immediately start escaping._

_It's fine, we are twins after all._

_Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

_I am the princess_

_You became a criminal_

_We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain_

_If all the world believes that you are evil_

_Then I am evil as well, because I share your blood_

_There was a country with an "evil" rule_

_So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool_

_The only person who had any say_

_Was my cute sister who remains free this day_

_If every creature alive hates you_

_I'll be there waiting, always true_

_So please keep smiling like you always do_

_None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!_

_You are my princess_

_I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_

_Even if the whole world turns against you_

_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

_If we are ever reborn I want you to know_

_That I would like to be able to be with you again_

Len smiled and patted Finn on the back. "Great job, hero."

Finn smiled. "Thanks for showing me this, Vocaloid."

"It's amazing," Len said. "I never knew there'd be another world. Full of cartoons, to be exact!"

"I didn't either. I really believed me and Fionna were the only humans."

Len nodded. "Yeah. I wish I could just stay there longer. Ooo is kinda…algebraic."

Finn grinned. "Tokyo is cool too, man. And being a Vocaloid is awesome."

Len thought and then snapped his fingers. "I know! What if we switch lives?"

"What the what?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Just for a day! To know what it's like to be one another."

"But Len, I don't know anything about being a Vocaloid."

"It's simple. All you have to do is sing on record, anyway."

"They need to record my voice?!" Finn gasped.

"No big deal, I swear. And to be a hero, all I need to do is save people, right?"

"Mostly princesses, actually."

"That's even better! So, what do you say?"

"I say, mathematical! BTW, you need to learn those words."

"You mean like, mathematical, rhombus, algebraic, cool, awesome…"

"Don't forget righteous, radical, and schmawzow!"

"Uh…" Len tried to remember the words in his mind.

"Oh, and remember to joke around."

"Are pranks involved?"

"Yeah. You good at those."

Len smiled proudly. "In my family, Rin and I are the King and Queen of Pranking."

Finn laughed. "I bet Fionn and I would totally steal your crowns away!"

"Want to do a prank-off sometime?"

"You're on! Wait, I just realized something. What are we gonna do about our voices? We may look alike, but we sound completely different."

Len grinned. "It's no problem for me! I'm a Vocaloid. I have the ability to change my voice. Sorta." Len turned his head, coughed a few times, rubbed his neck and said, in a perfect Finn voice, "How's that? I'm gonna be in this voice for a while."

"Rhombus!" Finn commented.

"But what about you?" Len asked.

Finn waved a hand. "It's no problem for me. I swallowed a little computer once."

"Did it hurt?"

"No. It gave me _power_!" Finn cleared his throat, rubbed his stomach, said random words, before saying, in Len's computer-like voice, "Konnichiwa!"

"Mathematical!" Len said. "Since when did you learn Japanese?"

Finn shrugged, still in Len's voice. "I didn't. It's the only word I know."

Len laughed. "And now, the most important part of the switch!"

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Our clothes! Duh."

The two went to a bathroom and exchanged clothes. They came out with Len wearing Finn's shirt and shorts and Finn wearing Len's. The only thing they didn't exchange yet was the hair tie and hat.

"Almost complete!" Len said. "Alright, Finn, you need to let me borrow your hat for the rest of the day."

Finn's eyes widened and put his hands on his head. "What?!" he shouted.

"Come on, Finn! I need the hat or everyone will know I'm you!"

"But…" Finn took the hat off and stared at it. "This is my awesome hat. I always feel comfortable when wearing it. I never take it off unless necessary."

"Yes, yes, I know it's important to you," Len said impatiently. "But I _promise _I'll take good care of it."

Finn slowly handed it over. Len was about to grab it when Finn pulled it back and said, "Swear you will never take it off, even when you're sleeping. That way it would never get lost or destroyed."

"Yes, Finn."

Finn gave him the hat and Len took off his hair tie. Finn tied his hair up and Len put the hat on. Finally, they looked like one another!

"Oh, let me help you." Len grabbed a comb from the bathroom and spiked up Finn's bangs.

"Are having bangs important?" Finn groaned.

"Yes, so everyone will know you're me. There. Done." Len put the comb back and said, "Ok, my Vocaloid uniform is in the closet. It's the one with black shorts, a white shirt, and yellow tie that comes with arm and leg warmers. Also, you can't just wear the same thing everyday. There are a lot of clothes in my closet that you can use."

"Got it," Finn said. "But you're the opposite. You can just wear the same shirt and shorts everyday and no one would bother you about it. Oh, and you must always bring this sword with you." Finn grabbed the sword that was around his waist and gave it to Len, who took it eagerly. "Be careful with it. It's the family sword."

"No problem." Len gave a thumbs up and for the first time, Finn noticed something on Len's left shoulder. It was the numbers "02" in red. "What's that?" Finn asked, pointing.

Len looked at his shoulder and gasped. "I forgot about this! This is like, the mark of the Vocaloids. We all have one, but each is different. Except for me and my sister, we share the same mark."

"Do I need to have one?" Finn gulped.

"No." Len said. "I wouldn't risk it. Lucky for us, the uniform covers the mark, so they won't know about it. Just never take your shirt off in front of them."

Finn blushed. "Do _you _do that?"

Len blushed as well. "No! It's just a reminder."

Finn nodded. "You know, I have a feeling I'm supposed to remember something."

"Yeah, me too. And I feel like it's important." Len became frustrated.

Finn looked up at the clock. "It's already seven."

"Well, I guess I better get going."

Finn nodded. They went back to the door. It was still there. Before Len opened it, he shook hands with Finn. "I'll see you, at 9:00 pm tomorrow."

"Do well," Finn said.

"Sing well," Len replied. They both smiled and Len jumped in the portal, disappearing as the door shut closed.

Finn walked back to the mansion. At the same time, the other Vocaloids started appearing.

In Ooo, Len headed for the tree house. Fionna was there waiting for him; er, Finn. She ran up to Len and said, "Finn! Where have you been? We've waited all day!"

In Tokyo, Rin came up to Finn and said, "Hey, bro! What did you do all day? Where did you go?"

At the same time, both Finn and Len said, "Oh, I've just went around."

* * *

**They finally switched! Sorry if it seems too early. We still need more reviews, though. PLEASE do so. -Ridaa**


	5. Finn Kagamine

**Finn Kagamine**

Monday morning finally came. Finn slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He sat up and looked around at the yellow room. That's right. He was in Tokyo. And he was pretending to be Len for the day. He petted the top of his head. He needed to get used to not wearing his hat for a while. Then he thought, _'All right! I'm gonna be the best Vocaloid ever!' _He grabbed a yellow shirt and black shorts from Len's closet and headed for the showers. When he came downstairs, a few other Vocaloids were already having breakfast. Finn wondered where to sit until he spotted Rin. He casually went and took the empty seat beside her.

"Morning, Len!" Rin said. She held up a banana. "Want one?"

Finn was about to refuse when he suddenly remembered Len _always _accepted bananas. "Yeah! Thanks, Rin!" He took the fruit, peeled it, and bit into it. He was still hesitating about eating it, though. Ever since that time in the Nightosphere and what the banana was for there, he'd been on a banana diet. _'For Len's sake, I'll do it just this once.'_ Finn thought.

Miku came into the room and sat down beside Finn. "Len," she started. "I'm sorry, but we had to move the recording of 'Story of Evil' 'in the morning. And the Director **(A/N: You all know him as the Vocaloids' ****Master****) **said that they're gonna broadcast it on the radio before we perform it live again. So many changes were made and we didn't have time to tell everyone. Is it still all right with you?"

Finn blinked multiple times. _'Len, you never mentioned anything like this!' _Finn thought in a panic. "Uh…yeah! Sure, I can still do it…Miku." Finn remembered mentioning Miku once.

The tealette sighed in relief. "Great! The broadcasting starts at ten back at the studio. Luckily, we'll all go there together in the limo. You and Rin better be ready and put on your uniforms."

"You bet, Miku!" Rin said, giving a thumbs up, while her mouth was full of orange at the same time. Finn gulped. This was gonna be a long day.

After breakfast, Finn went back up to the room and searched for Len's uniform. He put it on and gazed in front of the mirror. He wore something that looked a lot like a sailor's suit minus the hat and add long shorts. He had white and yellow headphones on, a yellow tie around his neck, and black arm and leg warmers. Yup, this is the exact uniform Len was talking about yesterday.

Finn exited the room to find that Rin was also wearing her uniform. It looked almost identical to Len's with a bow instead of a tie, shorter shorts and shirt, and the same white bow on top of her head. Everyone was finally ready and boarded the limo that took them to the studio. Since Finn didn't know anything, he played it cool and simply followed.

Finn only had to wait a couple of minutes before he and Rin were called over by the Director. He was waiting for them, along with Miku, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, and Haku. They all smiled as their favorite twins entered.

"All right," the Director started. "First off, Rin will do 'Daughter of Evil' the Len will do 'Servant of Evil'. Things will be done a bit quickly, since we are going to be singing on radio. But it's no problem for both of you, right?"

Rin and Finn nodded, only Finn was more nervous that enthusiastic. Rin smiled at him and a green light was shown, indicating that Rin should start singing in three…two…one….

_Ohohoho "Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_

_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Kenran goukana choudohin_

_Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai_

_Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU_

_Subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

_Okane ga tarinaku natta nara_

_Gumin domo kara shibori tore_

_Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa_

_Shukusei shite shimae_

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_

_Azayakana irodori de_

_Mawari no awarena zassou wa_

_Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku_

_Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_

_Umi no mukou no aoi hito_

_Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_

_Midori no onna ni hitomebore_

_Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama_

_Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite_

_Shizukana koe de ii mashita_

_"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"_

_Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware_

_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku_

_Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_

_Oujo ni wa todokanai_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_

_Kuruoshii irodori de_

_Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni_

_Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai_

_Aku no oujo wo taosubeku_

_Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru_

_Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa_

_Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_

_Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_

_Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda_

_Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_

_Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai_

_Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete_

_Kashintachi mo nige dashita_

_Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama_

_Tsui ni toraerareta_

_"Kono bureimono!"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_

_Kanashigena irodori de_

_Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa_

_Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_

_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji_

_Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_

_Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa_

_Hitori rouya de nani wo omou_

_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite_

_Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru_

_Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu_

_Kanojo wa kouitta_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni chiru_

_Azayakana irodori de_

_Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru_

_Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume_

"Great job, Rin," the Director said. "Take five. Len, you're turn in a few." The green light died down.

Rin gave her brother a pat on the shoulder while the others went to congratulate her. Finn went on a verge of panicking. What was he supposed to do?

Then he remembered they were doing 'Servant of Evil' anyway. And he had somehow managed to memorize it on the first time he sang it. _'I wonder…'_ he thought. _'Glob, I hope this works.'_

"You're up, Len. Start now." The green light lit up again.

Finn took a deep breath. But instead of singing the song in Japanese, he sang "Servant of Evil" with all his heart. The other Vocaloids in the background were shocked. What was he doing? Why was he singing in English? Rin, however, was watching her "brother" very carefully. Something about his voice has changed. And not just his voice; it was his actions. She had never seen him like this. After all, Len was her twin so she intended to know everything about him. But right now, something just didn't seem right.

When Finn had finished, he looked upon all the shocked looks of the Vocaloids' faces and the worried look of the Director. No one spoke as the green light disappeared. The Director stood up. "Len. Come out. We need to talk."

Finn gulped as he faced the Director. _'Oh no! What did I do?' _Finn thought.

"Len," the Director said. "Did you know that not everyone in Japan knows how to speak English? What you did has gotten them all confused. Have you forgotten how to speak Japanese? Is that why you're having a hard time?"

"Uh…" Finn said.

The Director suddenly said something. It was in Japanese. "What?" Finn asked.

"I just asked you if there's a problem. There must've been a problem. I specifically asked for better care for all of you. I'm sorry, Len, but until you learn to speak Japanese again, you're disbanded from the Vocaloids for a month."

Everyone gasped. _'A month?!' _Finn thought sadly. Rin looked at him like it was all normal. "It's only a month. I want all the Vocaloids to help him, especially Rin. Until then, Len, you're not allowed too come back to the studio for a while. Rin, make sure he goes back home safely."

Finn nodded sadly and hung his head. Rin put an arm around her brother's shoulder and they walked out of the room.

"Ok…take five."

* * *

The two walked out of the studio. "Should we walk or ride the limo?" Rin asked. "I think I'd rather walk." Finn said.

Neither of them said anything as they walked the streets. No one paid attention to them for the city was busier than ever. Finn finally said something when they neared the house.

"I don't get it! I just sang in English. What's so wrong about that? It's not a big deal, is it?"

Rin blinked at him. "Len, it's a _huge _deal because you forgot to speak our country's main language. Besides, you're not fully fired. Just disbanded. For a month, but who cares? We'll have you learning Japanese in no time!"

"I'm only here for the rest of the day." Finn muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked.

"N-nothing! I just said that I admit what I did was kinda stupid. I'm stupid-teous."

Rin tilted her head. "What?"

"I mean, I'm stupid!" Finn said quickly. Rin opened her mouth to speak when Finn said, "Oh, look, there's our home!" He started walking faster, going ahead of Rin. Rin narrowed her eyes and followed. _'What's gotten into you, brother?'_ she thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Finn and Rin whirled around to find people running around. A woman ran past them, yelling a single word: "FIRE!"

Indeed, there was a building that had caught on fire. Finn and Rin ran to them. Luckily, the fire department was near and was using their hoses to put out the flames. The people were talking in Japanese in such a rush. Finn spotted a woman crying and a man beside her, holding her. Finn tried over-hearing the conversation with them and a few firemen.

"My baby is still in there!"

That was all Finn heard that made him run inside the burning building by himself. Rin was shouting his name and tried to run after him but the firemen held her back.

Finn scurried up the stairs and searched for the baby. He was coughing but he tried to endure it. After all those times with Flame Princess, he should get used to it by now. Then he heard a sudden wail. He kicked a burning door down and saw a baby boy in a crib. In no time at all, he carried the baby in his arms and headed downstairs again.

"Help!" a voice yelled. Finn's eyes widened. Someone else was in there. He continued searching, while covering the baby's head, hoping it could breathe. A couple of minutes later, he found another room with two kids behind a door. "Come on, kids." He said. "I'll carry you both on my back." He crouched down as the kids rode on top of him.

"Thank you, Mister Len," they said. But Finn was already coughing hard. There was an open window. He had only one option…and jumped out of it, yelling.

Lucky for him, Rin told the firemen to prepare something for Finn to land on. Since Finn had saved many people back in Ooo before, he knew how to land properly so that the kids were safe.

Finn coughed again as the two kids on his back came off and gave him a hug. The parents of the kids came and hugged their children. The parents of the baby came forward and took him back. The mother was saying something in Japanese over and over again: "Arigatou, Len."

Finn nodded and coughed again. Rin ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Don't you do that again, you scared me to death!"

"Rin…can't breathe." Finn gasped.

Rin pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm so glad you're ok. Len, what you did was very brave. You're a hero!"

Finn nodded slowly. "Yes…a hero…Finn the Hero…"

"Finn?" Rin asked. "Who's Finn? Len, answer!"

Finn only coughed again and said in a low voice that only Rin can hear. "Finn the Human…" Then, he passed out.

* * *

When Finn woke up again, he was in Len's room. He sat up in the bed and realized Len's uniform was a bit burnt.

"Don't worry, we can fix it soon."

Finn practically jumped. Rin was at the door. She sat at the edge of Len's bed. "You're not Len, are you?"

* * *

**Are we supposed to say "Disclaimer: we do not own Vocaloid nor Adventure Time"? Ok. Disclaimer: we do not own Vocaloid nor Adventure Time. I feel like this chapter was short. What do you think? Anyway, please remember to review! -Riduu**


	6. Len The Human

**Len The Human**

"Finn?" Jake said. He was shaking the sleeping Len (who was still disguised as Finn) to get him to wake up. "Finn, come on, you don't sleep in this late."

"Just five more minutes…" Len mumbled.

BMO came upstairs. "Still asleep?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "This is so unlike him."

"I have an idea." BMO took a seat next to Len's head. He put a game on. Colors and merry sounds blasted into Len's ear. Almost in an instant, Len sat up straight. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"You ok, man?" Jake asked. "Are you sick or something?"

Len stared at him blankly. _'Stupid, stupid!' _Len scolded himself. _'I'm supposed to act like Finn today.'_

"Ha!" Len laughed, in his Finn voice. "Heroes don't get sick, Jake!"

Jake scratched his head. "Well, if you say so, man. Anyways, what time is it?!"

Len stared again. "Uh…nine o'clock?"

Jake stared back. "Uh…Adventure Time, Finn."

'_I'm an idiot.' _Len thought. "Yeah! I was just joking with you, Jake!" Len laughed. Jake just stared but began to laugh awkwardly. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Well," Len got out of bed. "I'll just change and I'll be down in a sec."

Jake nodded slowly and headed downstairs, carrying BMO. He had to watch out for "Finn".

Later on, Len came down in Finn's clothes and family sword. He took one look at the food on the table and almost gasped. There were so many food and Len wondered how could a fourteen-year-old boy and a dog eat this much? But he decided to just play along and act like this was all normal. He took a seat and searched for the one thing he loved eating. He found a bunch of bananas on the table and ate them all. Len tried to eat slowly so Jake wouldn't get curious. He also ate some bacon, sausages, pasta, and rolls. He also had some ice cream. That concluded Len's first time to have ice cream for breakfast.

"So, where are we off to today, man?" Jake asked when they were full.

Len hesitated. Lucky for him, he paid attention to Finn's tour. "Candy Kingdom, maybe?"

"Dude. You do know you can't crush on PB now that you have a girlfriend." Jake said.

"WHAT?!" Len almost yelled. _'Finn has a girlfriend?!' _Len thought. _'Why didn't he tell me?!'_ "No! I just want to check up on it, you know? I mean, don't more people need helping there?"

"Ice King could be kidnapping Bubblegum again." Jake offered.

"Exactamento! So, let's go!"

"Heh, alright." The two did a bro fist.

"Awesome!" Len said. They went outside, Len got on Jake's back and they headed for the Candy Kingdom.

"Candy Palace, straight ahead!" Jake said.

* * *

They reached the palace and the Banana Guards let them in. Len stared at them, almost drooling until he shook his head out of the trance and followed Jake to the lab. Princess Bubblegum was there, conducting an experiment.

"Hey, PB!" Len said. Then he realized Prince Gumball was helping her, while Fionna and Cake was with him. The Candy prince and princess were both wearing their lab coats and goggles.

"Hey, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said. "We're glad you're here! I called Gumball to help me with this new invention I made and now it's complete!"

Prince Gumball grinned. "It took a while, but science never fails." He held up an object that kinda looked like a hand-held mirror. The handle had a red button in the middle and if you looked through the glass, Len couldn't see his reflection but some swirls that looked like they were trying to show you something.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It's a mirror that can help you see into the future!" PB said.

"Wow!" Len said. "That is totally rhombus!"

"Finn, would you do the honors?" PG asked, handing the mirror over.

"Heck, yeah!" Len grabbed the mirror eagerly and held it up. The swirls swirled faster until Len could see an object appear. It was the Door. The Door that separated Ooo and Tokyo. Len watched in horror as the wooden door slowly turned to stone and was slowly about to break. Len saw the sword-shaped stone that Jake found appear in the mirror. Len reached into his pocket and felt it in there. A music note-shaped stone also appeared beside it. Both stones glowed and shattered into tiny pieces. The almost broken stone Door turned into wood again and the Door was fixed. Len blinked and the swirls reappeared.

"What did you see, Finn?" Fionna asked excitedly.

Len panicked. "Oh, um…nothing really." He laughed awkwardly and handed the mirror back to PG. "Just the usual. Ice King stealing princesses, Jake and I save them, and we become heroes. Hahaha!"

"Oh, Finn. You're already a hero." PB smiled.

Suddenly, the Banana Guards came in. "Princess! A huge dragon is attacking the kingdom!" one guard said. Everyone gasped.

"Looks like it's a job for Finn and Jake!" Jake said.

"Don't forget us!" Cake said. "We're helping you two!"

"Yeah!" Fionna added, bringing out her own family sword.

Len grinned. He better not mess this up….

"Alright!" he said, bringing out his family sword. "Let's go!" The four charged outside.

The dragon was big and yellow. It seemed to be from the mountains. It was shooting flames all over the place. The Candy People were screaming and running for their little candy lives. The dragon was also flying so this would be a challenge for them. Especially Len.

"Come on, Finn!" Fionna said. "Let's kick some dragon butt!"

"Hai…" Len said in awe. "I mean, yeah!"

Fionna looked around and jumped on buildings until she was able to get closer to the dragon and stabbed it. The dragon roared, and set a house on fire.

"Jake!" Len shouted, without thinking. "Can you launch me up there?"

Jake grabbed Finn and used his stretching powers to toss him in the air. Len gripped the sword as he was flying towards the dragon's back. He almost didn't make it until he gripped his one arm onto the back and clung onto it. Now, Len was terrified.

"You can do it, Finn!" Fionna yelled.

'_No…'_ Len thought. _'I can't.'_

The dragon tried shaking Len off him but he only clung onto the dragon more. Roaring in frustration, the dragon flew away, taking Len with him, while he continued shaking. The Candy People cheered that the dragon was gone.

"The dragon has Finn!" Fionna shouted as she came back on the ground.

"Come on!" Jake said. "We need to find that dragon!" He and Cake grew bigger and Fionna got on Cake's back. The three of them raced towards the dragon's direction.

* * *

Len, however, was struggling to hold on to the dragon. It finally shook him off and Len was falling. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled.

As he was falling, a couple of forest animals saw him. They carried a trampoline (seriously, a trampoline in the woods?) and positioned it so Len landed safely.

"Thanks," he said to the animals. He felt weird talking to a bunch of animals but this was the Land of Ooo, and anything can happen.

"Finn!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Len turned and saw a girl on fire. Wait. That girl _was _made of fire! Len remembered Finn mentioning a Flame Princess at the list of princesses he gave him. She went up to Len and gave him a hug. Len winced. "Ah!" He pushed FP away and felt his body for burns.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Finn!" Flame Princess apologized. "I forgot!" FP did a flame protection spell and Len saw his skin had turned blue. FP hugged him again. "I'm _so _glad you're alright! When I saw you fall, I just had to do something! But I couldn't or I would hurt you! So I got some animals to do it instead." FP grinned.

"Oh, um, thanks FP," Len said. He gave a sigh of relief. _'At least I didn't die.'_

"So, now that you're here, we can hang out, right?" FP asked.

"Well, actually, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh, I understand. The whole 'hero' business, huh? Well, I guess we can hang out later." FP leaned in but Len's eyes widened and pushed her away again. FP frowned, confused. "Finn?"

"Uh, FP. There's something I have to tell you." Should Len tell her? That Len wasn't exactly Finn?

"What's wrong?" Then her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?!" Len gasped. FP was Finn's girlfriend? _'Stupid me.'_ He thought. "No! It's not like that! You see, I...um-"

"Yeah, you _are_ trying to break up with me!" FP stepped away. "I'm not gonna be heart broken here so _I'm_ gonna break up with _you_!" With a single huff, she stomped away.

"Oh, no," Len said. "Finn will kill me." But with a sigh and the flame spell still on him, he walked away.

Len didn't know where he was going, but when the flame spell finally wore off, he started shivering. "Brrr! Where-" He looked around and mentally face-palmed.

Everywhere he looked there was snow. The Ice Kingdom. The Ice King could be here any minute. Len started moving away but the Ice King spotted him. He floated in the air and was flying up to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you people that trespassing is against the Ice Kingdom law?!" he howled.

"Ch-chotto!" Len said. "I mean, wait! I was just about to leave!"

"Too late for that!" Ice King flung some snow at him and Len yelped. Rolling to the side, he brought out his sword. Ice King flung some icicles this time and Len deflected them. Ice King kept flinging until Len was out of breath. Ice King caused it to hail and Len shivered like mad.

'_I gotta get out of here!' _Len thought. Then he shouted. "Hey! Come down and fight me properly!"

"I'm not falling for that again!" Ice King yelled, throwing snow at him. Len dodged and grunted in frustration. "Whatever, old man! I'm outta here!"

Len ran away and Ice King yelled, "No one can escape the Ice King!"

But Len was too fast that he didn't hear anything anymore. He ran past the mountains but the same dragon saw him! "Not again!" Len yelled.

The dragon spewed fire at him and Len tried dodging. But he had managed to get his shirt singed a bit. Len narrowed his eyes. When the dragon flew towards it, Len jumped to dodge and cut the dragon opened. It fell in defeat and Len panted and fell to his knees.

There was no time for victory. He had to get back to the tree house. Luckily, Jake, Fionna and Cake already found him. "Finn!" they yelled together.

"What happened?" Fionna asked, kneeling next to Len. "Did that dragon burn you?"

"Well, yeah," Len admitted. "But Flame Princess broke up with me, I ran away from the Ice King, and a dragon almost killed me _twice_ by letting me fall to my death and practically burn me alive!"

"Whoa." Jake said. "That's messed up, dude."

Fionna examined Len's burnt marks and saw the "02" mark on his left shoulder. "Finn, what is this?" Fionna asked, pointing it out.

Len gasped and covered it. "Um…it's nothing." He started muttering curses in Japanese, hoping they wouldn't hear him. But Jake had sharp ears.

"Finn, what's that language? It sounds Korean, but it's not."

"Finn, what are you hiding?" Fionna asked.

Len stared at them for a while and then sighed. "I give up. There's something I need to tell you guys."

The three nodded and stared at him. Len raised an eyebrow. "But first…could you guys do a _tiny _something for me?"

"Uh…sure?" Jake said.

"SOMEBODY BRING ME BACK TO THE TREE HOUSE!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: my brother and I do not own Vocaloid or Adventure Time. You know what? You guys probably know that already so we're not gonna say it twice. We hope this chapter is good enough for you! –Ridaa**


	7. Wood Turns To Stone

**Wood Turns To Stone**

"W-what?" Finn stuttered.

"You're not Len," Rin repeated. "I know my brother most of all. There was no way you could be him. You may have had the others fooled but not me. When I heard you sing, yes, you sounded like Len. But not exactly like him. We all have that sound in our voice that tells us apart from others. And I was pretty sure Len doesn't sing the way you do."

"Gee, thanks." Finn muttered.

Rin sat beside him on the bed. "No, I didn't mean it that way. You sing wonderfully. I can tell. You really had everyone fooled. Even without Len's voice, you'd make a good Vocaloid."

"You think so?" Finn asked, still using Len's voice and looking at her hopefully.

Rin nodded, giving him that big smile of hers.

Finn sighed. "Why are you being nice? You should think I kidnapped your brother or something."

Rin shrugged. "Not everyone can bravely run inside a burning building, save three kids, make it alive, and kidnap a fourteen-year old at the same time."

Finn sighed again. "I guess I'm not exactly being honest here."

Rin looked at him patiently. "I messed up big time. Not so math for me." Finn said.

"What?" Rin tilted her head, confused.

"Nothing…anyway, I don't think I can tell you everything at the moment."

"But-" Rin started. Finn stood up. Rin's eyes widened as he walked out of the door. She sighed sadly.

Finn sneaked out of the house, avoiding everyone and making sure no one saw him. He walked out, closed the door behind him and gave another sigh. He decided to have another walk. He saw a few cosplayers having their pictures taken on the streets. It reminded him of when he first came to Tokyo and when he first met Len. Thinking of Len and how he was back in Ooo made him frown. He shook his head and decided to check on the Door again.

When he reached the alleyway, he smiled to see it was still there. The wooden Door was standing like it never left. Luckily. Finn looked around before moving closer to the Door. Something in his pocket glowed. It was the music note shaped stone. But he ignored it. Again. Finn reached for the doorknob.

'_Maybe I should go back,'_ Finn thought.

Suddenly, he heard a crack. Finn jumped back. The cracking continued and he watched in horror as the wooden door was turning to stone! He also watched as the doorknob suddenly disappeared.

"No…" Finn said. He ran to the door and banged on it. "Hey! Wait! My home is on the other side! Len is still there!"

He heard more cracking. He stopped banging and saw a huge crack on the base of the door. The Door was breaking.

Finn's eyes widened as he thought in panic. The music note stone continued glowing but he ignored it once more. His eyes were filled with worry. He turned and started running back to the house. He barged in and the only one's in the living room (Miku, Rin, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, and Gakupo) stared at him.

"Len?" Miku asked.

Finn stared at them. "Len is stuck in Ooo."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ooo, the Door was also turning to stone on the other side. But Len, Fionna, Jake, and Cake were at the tree house with BMO. They all gathered around Finn's bed as Len was sitting on it, looking at all of them surrounding him. He felt uncomfortable.

"Well, Finn?" Fionna asked. "What's up with you?"

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with me." Len said, laughing nervously.

Everyone looked at each other, like they couldn't believe him.

"Come on, man, you said you'd tell us what's wrong if we bring you back home." Jake said.

'_Dang.'_ Len thought. _'That was supposed to be a distraction.'_

"Well…yeah, but-"

"But WHAT?!" They all shouted.

Len flinched. "Uh…I'm not Finn." He said quickly. Len flinched again to see how they'd react.

"What?" Fionna asked, like she couldn't understand and couldn't believe at the same time.

"Uh…yeah, you heard me." Len answered.

"Dude. That is totally cray cray." Jake said.

"You sure you're feeling alright Finny?" Cake asked.

"I'm telling the truth!" Len shouted. "I'm not Finn!"

Jake laughed. Then there was silence. "Uh…"

"I can prove it!" Len said. "Come on!" He started to get out of bed.

"Whoa, Finn. I think you need some rest." Fionna said.

"I'm fine!" Len insisted. "Just follow me!" He took off running downstairs.

"Hey!" Fionna said, following him. Jake and Cake stretched themselves to go downstairs.

Len ran out of the tree house. Fionna followed him. Cake grew bigger and plopped her on her back. Jake also grew bigger and the three continued to chase after Len. Luckily, Len was a super fast runner and he was way ahead of them.

"Since when was Finn so fast?" Fionna asked.

Jake shrugged. "He's heading for the forest!"

Len smirked to see that they were following him and quickly searched for the Door. He spotted it, ran towards it, and stopped in his tracks.

The Door wasn't wooden. It was made of stone. Len walked to it slowly and put a hand to it. "No…" he whispered to himself.

Fionna, Jake, and Cake arrived at the door and were behind Len. Fionna got off Cake and walked a little closer to Len. "Finn…?"

Len put a hand over the cracks. He started to think many things at once. Fionna put a hand on his shoulder and Len looked up at her.

"It's closed." He declared. The sword shaped stone in his bag glowed. But no one noticed. Again.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Jake asked.

"I need help…" Len muttered.

"Finn?" Cake asked also.

Len just stared at them. "Finn is stuck in Tokyo."

* * *

**Do you call this a cliffhanger? I'm not sure…anyways, sorry for the short chapter. We had writer's block today. Plus, we don't have many views and reviews so it won't matter anyway…right? -Riduu**


	8. Confessions

**Confessions**

"What are you talking about Len?" Gumi asked. Everyone else was confused except for Rin.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Finn said. Then in his regular voice, he added, "I'm not Len. I'm just a guy that looks like him."

Everyone in the room gasped…except for Rin. "Are you crazy?" Meiko asked.

"No." Finn said. (He would be talking in his regular voice from now on) "My name is Finn the Human, from the Land of Ooo and-"

"Wait, Land of Ooo?" Gakupo interrupted. "No such place."

"Because it's a cartoon world! Another place where not anyone can go. Len made a wish on a star the same night I made a wish on a star and a door appeared and I went through it to find out about this place!" Finn talked so fast and only a few of them understood.

"So…there's a secret door that…leads us to this…Land of Ooo?" Luka asked, trying to understand.

"Right!" Finn's voice lowered. "But now…the Door is turning to stone and breaking. If we don't do something about it, Len will be stuck in Ooo forever!"

"Hold up," Kaito started. "If this was going to happen, then why did you come here in the first- OW!" He had earned a hit on the head by Meiko. "You baka! That's not nice!"

"S-Sorry…" Kaito muttered.

Finn hung his head. "So much for being a hero. This is all my fault."

Rin stood. "No, we don't believe it's all your fault, Finn. I mean…anyone would love to go to a different world. But why'd you switch lives with Len?"

Finn hesitated. "It was only for a day. We learned we looked _just like each other_. And he suggested we'd find out how it's like to be the other." Then he groaned. "And being a Vocaloid is hard. I made Len lose his job. I _knew _I sucked at singing."

"It's only for a month anyway," Miku said, trying to cheer him up. "It's no problem. When we get Len back, he can fix everything. Besides, we think you sing wonderfully, Finn."

The others nodded in agreement. Finn's eyes lit up. "You really think so? Then how do you explain how I got fired?"

Gumi laughed. "You got 'fired' because you sang in English. And like the Director said, not everyone in Tokyo understands English."

"I bet if you sang in Japanese, he'd love how you sang." Luka encouraged.

"Maybe one day, we could teach you Japanese, Finn." Gakupo offered.

"You guys are a mathematical bunch!" Finn cheered. "Len sure is lucky to have you guys."

"Mathematical?" everyone chorused.

Finn sighed. "That'll be taking some getting used to."

"So!" Rin interrupted. "Where's this Door you were talking about?"

"Right! Follow me, guys!" Everyone stood and walked out the door, as Finn lead them to the alleyway. The music note shaped stone in his pocket glowed more and more.

* * *

In Ooo, Len, Fionna, Jake, and Cake were Indian-sitting in a circle in front of the cracking door. Len was panicking while the others were still trying to think of what to do.

"Let's ask PB and PG," Fionna suggested.

"It can't be helped," Len said sadly. "In the mirror, I lied and saw the Door turning to stone and breaking. The vision is coming true…." (Len had forgotten to mention the stones).

"Wait, if you're not Finn then who are you?" Cake asked.

"My name is Len Kagamine." Len replied, in his regular voice. "I'm from Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Fionna said, confused. "Where's that?"

"It's like another world full of people and-"

"Wait, _people_?" Jake gasped. "There are _other _humans?"

"I thought it was just me and Finn!" Fionna added.

"No, there are others," Len admitted. "but like I said, we live in another world."

"You mean, like Aaa?" Jake asked.

"Well…I guess so. But Tokyo isn't like your worlds. We have buildings, working people, and have candy people, princesses, and ice kings."

"Only one." Jake corrected. "And an ice queen. And princes."

"The point is, when I met Finn and found out about a cartoon world-" He gestured to Ooo and Aaa. "-I wanted to come here. So we switched lives. It was only for a day. We didn't think there'd be any problem." Len sighed. "But we were wrong. Look at the trouble I caused! You and Finn really are the only heroes."

"Oh, Len…whoever you are." Fionna said. "You could be a hero. Anyone could. You risked your life to save the Candy People. They cheered for you!"

"I didn't intentionally try and get myself killed, you know."

"Who cares? You saved them. That's what matters."

"Yeah, man." Jake agreed. "It takes a lot of courage to do that."

Len shrugged. "Still, I was pretty weak. I _ran away _from the Ice King."

Fionna laughed. "So? Anyone who dares trespass the Ice Kingdom has bravery." Len smiled. "Finn is lucky to have you guys."

Fionna stood. "Why, thank you. Now come on! Let's go back to the Candy Palace. I'm pretty sure Gumball is still with Bubblegum." Cake grew and put Fionna on her back. Jake also grew and he allowed Len to sit on his. Len smirked as he thought of an idea.

"Race ya to the Candy Kingdom!" he yelled, as Jake ran off.

"Oh, it's on!" Fionna shouted. "After them Cake!" Cake gave a shout of joy as she raced after Jake.

Len was having so much fun that he didn't notice the sword shaped stone glowing just as much as the music note stone was.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Wow, we have some serious writer's block. Anyway, we won't update until next week 'cause we have school. Yep, our parents won't allow my brother and I to use the Internet on weekdays. So, enjoy this chapter while you can. Hopefully, we can finish this fanfic fast enough. Only two more chapters to go! -Ridaa**


	9. Musical Stone Keys

**Musical Stone Keys**

Finn was trying hard not to seem nervous as he gave Kaito instructions on where the alleyway was so he could drive their limo there. Even with Rin reassuring him that things will be alright, the young hero was still keeping his worried thoughts in his head. _'Dang, if the Door breaks before we get there, I'm gonna be dead. I sure hope Len's fine...and so are the others….'_

Finn also didn't know his music note shaped stone was glowing more in his pocket. In fact, everyone else who were also busy worrying (and still trying to process the fact about Finn coming from an actual cartoon world) didn't even seem to notice it either. The stone just kept glowing the more they drove closer to the alleyway.

When they finally got there, Finn hurried out quickly and inspected the Door. "It's getting worse," he declared. It was true. More cracks were on the Door, the glow it always bore was fading quickly and it was even tearing apart slowly.

The others stared with widened eyes. Rin put her hand on her mouth as she gasped. "Len…is on the other side of that?"

Finn nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry, guys…I didn't mean to cause this."

"It's…fine, Finn." Miku said. "We can fix this. I know we can! Right, everyone?" The rest snapped out of their trance and nodded encouragingly.

Finn gave a toothy grin. "So, where should we start?"

The Vocaloids looked at one another nervously. "Uh, Len- I mean, Finn?" Luka said. "We haven't exactly done this before…whatever we're doing."

"She's right." Rin added. "We never tried fixing a stone door…nor have we thought of doing so. Especially one that's magic, has another world living on the other side, and just randomly appeared out of nowhere overnight."

Finn sighed. "Point taken. So, what do we do?"

Miku took a step towards the Door. "What are these designs on it?" she pointed out.

"What designs?" Finn asked.

Miku pointed to the Door. Indeed, there was some imprinting on the magic Door. They looked like music notes to Finn but he also realized there were sword designs on it as well.

"That's weird." Finn said. "There weren't designs like these when I first saw the Door."

Finn tried putting a hand on the Door. When his palm touched the base, the Door glowed brightly again. So bright that everyone covered their eyes. When the glow died down again, Finn noticed in the spot where he placed his hand was a hole. It was a music note shaped hole.

Finn was awestruck at first until he touched the hole once more. The Door didn't glow wildly again but the music note shaped stone in his pocket did. Finally, Finn was able to notice it and he took it out. He examined the stone and at the hole on the Door again and again. Finn looked at the other Vocaloids. They were all nodding eagerly. Suddenly, an idea came to Finn's mind.

* * *

However, in Ooo, Len and Fionna had just arrived at the Candy Palace. Surprisingly enough, Len won their little race and the two blondes were laughing on the way inside while the cat and dog were both out of breath and had collapsed on the Palace floor. Len and Fionna found Bubblegum and Gumball still in their lab, experimenting.

"Oh, Fionna!" Gumball exclaimed, looking up from a project. "You didn't come back so I thought I'd wait for you before we go home. Meanwhile, I was helping Princess Bubblegum here with a-"

"That's great, Bubba, but right now, we need your help." Fionna interrupted. Gumball pouted while Len couldn't help but smirk at the nickname. Bubba? Seriously?

"Oh?" Bubblegum asked. "With what? I thought heroes didn't need any help." She smiled. Fionna rolled her eyes at the comment playfully.

"Well, maybe _I _wouldn't if I was one…." Len muttered.

"What?" the Candy Royals said together.

Fionna put a hand on Len's shoulder. "We have something to tell you guys…" She looked at Len and nodded.

The young Vocaloid sighed and explained everything. The Candy Royals just stared like they couldn't believe it. "So…can you help us?" Len asked.

Bubblegum shook out all her doubt and said, "Of course we'll help! Maybe we can fix you're problem with science! Uh…"

"Len," the shota replied.

"Right!" Gumball said. He packed away all the science-y stuff in a suitcase and carried it, filled with hope. "Take us to this 'Door' and let's try and fix it!"

Len grinned. Everyone went outside, got on Cake and Jake's backs, and they all headed for the forest. On the way, they bumped into some people…or should we say, vampires.

"Hey! Watch where you're floating!" Gumball said.

"Oh, so sorry to disturb your royal stroll." Marceline said sarcastically. Marshall Lee snickered.

"It's not a stroll, it's a mission." Len said. "And who are you?

"What?" Marceline and Marshall Lee chorused.

"Len, the floating girl is Marceline the Vampire Queen and the floating boy is Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Fionna explained.

"V-v-vampires?" Len stuttered.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Hey, did Finn get amnesia or something?" Marceline asked also.

"My name is Len Kagamine and Finn is in serious trouble if we don't hurry up and get to the forest!" Len shouted.

"Whoa, this kid's got spunk. I like it. We're going with you." Marshall Lee said.

"We just met," Len noted.

Marceline shrugged and smirked. The Vampire Royals followed the others as they continued heading for the forest, also while Cake and Jake explained the situation.

In the forest, the Door was also breaking. Just like it's other side in Tokyo.

"Oh, no…" When Jake shrunk to his original size, Len jumped off quickly and ran to the Door. He groaned. "How am I gonna get back now?"

Bubblegum examined the Door. "Don't worry, Finn- I mean, Len." She said. "We can probably solve this problem. We'll just get a few things in our bag…." The princess and prince proceeded to search in their suitcase for tools. The Vampire King and Queen scoffed.

Jake also examined the Door. "Hey, Len. Dude, do ya know what these are?" He pointed to the Door and to some markings on it.

"No…" Len answered, surprised. "I have never seen them before…" The markings were the same as the ones in the other side of the Door in Tokyo. But of course, Len didn't know that. He put a hand to the Door. The same thing happened again: the Door glowed bright, everyone covered their eyes, the light died down and there was a hole in the Door. Only, instead of a music note shaped hole…yup, it was a sword shaped hole. The same thing also happened again: Len touched the hole, the light from the stone in his pocket glowed brighter and Len took it out. Except instead of the others staring at it in awe…Bubblegum grabbed the stone right away and studied it.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed. "I had never seen a rock glow that brightly before! This is an amazing discovery! I need to experiment on it more and take notes. A glowing rock will finally be known to everyone in Ooo and Aaa! We could search for more but first we need to study it. Could it be a new type of specimen or is it just a rare-"

"Gimme that!" Fionna interrupted her by grabbing the stone back. "We don't know what this can do. Plus, it's Len's remember?" She plopped the stone back in Len's hands.

"Nerds," Marshall Lee muttered.

"Uh…thanks, Fionna." Len said awkwardly. Bubblegum pouted. 'So, what exactly are you planning to do with it?" she asked.

Len looked at the Door. As another crack appeared, he said, "I have an idea. I just hope it works…."

"Huh?" everyone chorused. Len smiled at them.

Then he placed the stone in its hole in the Door. Nothing happened.

"Nothing?" Len whispered quietly, horrified. "N-nee! I want to see my friends again. It _has _to work! And Finn…we all need to be together as friends! This Door needs to-"

Suddenly, the stone glowed again and it played a little tune. The others were confused.

"I've never heard that tune before…and we sing almost every song." Marceline said. Marshall Lee nodded.

"I…I know that!" Len exclaimed. "It-it's my song…Servant of Evil!"

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Finn had just done the same thing with his own stone. Again, nothing.

"Now what happens?" Kaito asked.

"Be patient, baka." Meiko grumbled.

"Wait, I think something's supposed to happen after I put it in…" Finn stated. "But what?" Finn groaned. 'Dang, I already miss everyone. And I know we barely met, by I also miss Len. I just want to see them all again. This thing has to-"

The stone in the Door glowed again. Just like with Len in Ooo, it hummed a little tune. Again, nobody knew what it was…except Finn.

"Hey, I know that song!" he exclaimed. "I remember singing it on one of my adventures. I called it, 'My Best Friends In The World'."

"I didn't know you wrote songs, Finn." Rin noted.

Finn shrugged. "Nah, I just sing randomly." To prove his point, he sang along with the stone's tune:

_What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?  
What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?__Do you think that I don't understand, I just wanted us together and to play as a band__Last night was the most fun I've ever had, even liked it when the two of you would get mad, at each other._

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world  
__You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world  
__That's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talkin' 'bout the two of you girls__  
_

_And you, Jake_  
_I'm gonna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake_  
_Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing this song so real_  
_It'll make this do-o-o-o-r break_

"I gotta admit. That was pretty sweet." Gumi complimented. The others nodded. "But what was with those lyrics of breaking down a door and liking two girls getting mad at each other?" Rin asked, confused.

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Well, like I said, I make up to words as I go. You know, improvising. And like I said, we were on an adventure when I first sang that." **(A:N/ To hear song, see "Adventure Time" Season 3 Episode 10 "What Was Missing")**

Rin tapped her chin. "What if…you changed the lyrics to make the song good for this situation. Like you did before."

"You mean like a parody?" Gakupo asked.

"Exactly!" Rin agreed.

"Rin, that's genius!" Miku said. "What do you think, Finn?"

Finn looked at the Vocaloids, thinking. Finally, he smirked. "I think this'll turn out mathematical."

* * *

In Ooo, Fionna crossed her arms. "Servant of Evil? Who would make a song like that?"

"It's a long story," Len said. "But I'm 100% sure this is my song. I even wrote the lyrics." With that, he sang the first part of Servant of Evil:

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

"I have absolutely no idea what you said, but that was good singing, honey!" Cake commented. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I _do _work for a singing group anyway, so-"

"Hey, you know what would be cool?" Fionna interrupted. "If we changed the lyrics and sang the new song to the same tune, maybe the Door would break!"

"Len can try, but what's a song gonna do to a stone door?" Gumball asked.

"We don't know…" Len admitted. "But Fionna's right. Let me try and see what'll happen."

The others looked at each other and nodded.

In Tokyo, Finn was trying to think of lyrics for his song. When he finally did, he sang it along with the stone's music:

**(A:N/ The following parodies were made by me and Ridaa. Enjoy!)**

_I know what I am to you, I am your biological brother_

_I know what I am to you, is it because we look like each other?_

_I hope that our friends would understand why things just suddenly got out of hand_

_And why we thought about switching lands_

_Of the other_

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are the best thing that I have met in the world_

_You a-a-a-a-are the best thing that I have met in the world_

_But in this case I will say in these two worlds_

_I'm glad I'm not alone_

_Thank you to each one of you who chose to not leave me on my own_

_No more mistakes, last chance I'll take_

_To make another do-o-o-o-or break_

Finn finished his song and everyone gave him a tight hug. Finn meant every word he sang…and now…the Door's cracks were fixing themselves.

* * *

Len didn't take long to sing his song. And he sang it exactly when Finn did. It wasn't very long either but he sang it with all his heart:

_You are a hero, I am a Vocaloid_

_We are biological twins, destinately met by our fate_

_I am glad to have come here and to have met you_

_But now my only wish is to see you again_

Everyone also gave Len a big hug. Len was true to his lyrics. He always sang passionately when he recorded his songs. And today was just the same. The group then heard the sound of the Door turning back to wood.

"It's working!" Len and Finn said on either side.

The Door was fixing itself completely. It was slow but quick in doing so but everyone was happy to watch something like as exciting as this happen. Just when the Door was about to be complete, it glowed again. Luckily, it wasn't too bright for Len and Finn to see a ray of light eluminate from the Door. The ray landed on their palms and the boys glowed from either side.

Finn found himself to be in his normal clothes and holding his family sword. Len also found to be in his own clothes. The boys each held their stone in their hand as well.

"So, that's what you look like without Finn's clothes," Fionna said.

Len laughed. "Yeah..."

"How do we know it's working?" Jake asked, gesturing to the Door.

Len turned to the Door, simply staring at it.

* * *

Finn looked at the other Vocaloids, grinning. "Want to visit Ooo?" Of course, everyone agreed.

Finn slowly opened to Door and luckily, the portal was back. Everyone dove into it. Finn followed.

The Door opened in Ooo and all the Vocaloids piled out, becoming cartoon form as soon as they stepped inside. Finn came out last.

"FINN!" the Ooo and Aaa citizens yelled. They ran up to him and gave him a huge group bear hug.

"Guys…can't breathe!" Finn wheezed.

Len smirked at the Vocaloids. "Look who decided to show up."

"LEN!" the Vocaloids yelled. They also gave him a huge hug. Then, the questions started.

"Are you alright?" "You're not hurt?" "You didn't almost get eaten?" "Did you get to be a hero?" "Did you save some people?" "Did you do your job and sing?"

"Guys!" Len shouted. "I'm fine. Ok? I'm just glad you're all here." He smiled and they all hugged again.

When everyone finally let go, Len and Finn faced each other and walked towards the other. Len held out his hand and they shook.

"It's been a wild day." Len said.

Finn laughed. "Right. It was-"

"Mathematical? Rhombus? Algebraic?" Len grinned and Finn did too.

"Glad to be back." Finn agreed. "But shouldn't you get going back to Tokyo before something happens again?"

Len looked behind Finn and at the Door. "I'm pretty sure nothing's gonna happen to that Door anytime soon. 'Sides, I didn't get to know my new bro yet." Len smiled.

Finn's eyes lit up. "Mind sharing stories?"

Len nodded. "Gladly."

The Vocaloids, Ooo and Aaa citizens gathered around, started chatting while heading out of the forest. Len had an arm around Finn's neck and Finn did the same for Len. With all of them together, life was never better.

* * *

**Stay followed for one last chapter! I'll leave my sister to do finish that. But I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! We loved writing it. We haven't had a lot of views and reviews but still…who cares, at least we got some! We won't update for another week, more or less. We hope to type soon. :D -Riduu**


	10. The Vocaloid-Adventure Time Concert

**The Vocaloid-Adventure Time Concert**

It had been a couple of months since the Door had arrived in Ooo and Tokyo and united everyone.

Once the Vocaloids had gotten a full tour of Ooo, they all had headed straight back to Tokyo, and of course, everyone changed form again. Finn and Len had a hard time explaining to the Director about what had happened. He just scratched his head and said, "I guess you're forgiven, Finn. Len can be back in the Vocaloids." Everyone had cheered and applauded.

But even after that, Len had started teaching Finn Japanese. The young hero learned quickly and soon, he was able to sing the songs of the Vocaloids. It wasn't just Finn: Fionna, Jake, Cake, PB, PG, Marceline, and Marshall Lee had all received lessons with a Vocaloid each for a teacher.

Also, Len and Finn took a trip to the Fire Kingdom where Len had to explain to Flame Princess that he was the whole reason why she had them broken up. FP just gasped and said, "Finn, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I-"

"It's ok," Finn said gently.

FP ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug. If Finn didn't have the fire protection spell on, he would've died. "I still love you! So…"

"Yeah, let's get back together." They hugged and Len gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he didn't have to be a part of this!

Since Ooo and Tokyo united, they could go to each of the worlds anytime they wanted. While Len taught Finn Tokyo's language, Finn taught him how to sword-fight. It was hard for the young Vocaloid to keep up with the moves and stuff. But he got the hang of it later on. The two boys were dueling against each other a few weeks later.

The best part of all this was that the Door hadn't broken again. They made sure the stones were kept safely in their respective holes and that there weren't any cracks on the wood. They made sure nothing would happen to the precious Door that opened collided Ooo and Tokyo.

Finn would often watch Len and Rin record their songs and Len would often watch Finn practice fighting with Fionna. On good days, all the Vocaloids and Ooo and Aaa friends would gather together, meet up, and just have fun in the three worlds. Life was just peaceful for them.

Today, Len was in Ooo in Finn and Jake's tree house, playing video games on BMO. Finn and Len were playing "Guardians of Sunshine" while Jake was trying to cheer for them. When they got to the part of Sleepy Sam, Jake was up in a riot, yelling the combo move: "Up! Down! Left! Left! Right! Right! Down! Spin! Down! Up! Left! Right! Left! Down! Spin! Up! Down! JUMP!"

Len was trying very hard to concentrate and try to defeat Sleepy Sam. Finn was too (for the millionth time). But unfortunately, neither of the boys was fast enough and Sleepy Sam had devoured their avatars. The words "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen.

"Great! Another game over!" Len grumbled. "That frog is impossible to beat!"

"I know right?" Finn agreed. "I always have a hard time getting past him!"

Len nodded then smiled. "Hey, I was thinking...wanna have our prank-off today?"

Finn grinned, remembering agreeing to something like that months ago. "You bet! Who will be our victims?"

Len tapped his chin. "Hmmm…what about…Rin and Fionna?"

Finn smiled evilly. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Whoa, dudes!" Jake interrupted, causing the boys to turn to him. "If you're gonna be off pranking again-"

"Awww, don't try to stop us this time, Jake!" Len whined.

"Yeah!" Finn said. "We want to do something awesome!"

"I was just gonna say," Jake continued. "If you're gonna prank, can you at least prank Cake too? If you will, I'll join you." Jake smiled big.

The blondes stared at him. And burst out laughing. "Mathematical!" They high-fived. Finn grabbed his sword and all three of them headed towards Aaa, straight for Fionna and Cake's tree house.

"Jake, could you stretch us to the roof?" Len asked. The dog nodded and did it. The window on the top was opened and Finn and Len could see their twins chatting about…well, girl stuff.

"How will we prank them?" Len asked.

"I have an idea," Finn whispered in his ear and Len grinned.

Fionna and Rin were seated on the couch, talking about fighting, singing and suck while Cake napped on Fionna's lap. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Mreow!" Cake jumped up at the impact and landed on Fionna's head.

"Cake!" Fionna complained, prying the cat off. "It's just an earthquake."

"Uh, I don't think that's an earthquake, Fionna." Rin said.

Just then, the lights turned off all of a sudden. The girls screamed. They started to get up and make a run for it but the lights had already come back on. They turned around and found that there was a basket of oranges on the table. Fionna's eyes widened while Rin shouted in glee. "Oranges!" She ran to the table and was about to reach for one when Fionna stopped her.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" she said.

"What's so dangerous about delicious oranges?" Rin asked, still happy.

"Let me check it," Fionna put a hand in the basket and pulled out a note that was in it. "Huh?" The heroine read it aloud. " 'Here's a peace offering after what we're gonna do to you.' What the what?"

"I have no idea what that means," Rin agreed. Cake shrugged too.

But when the two girls and cat turned, they came face to face with two very scary monster faces. The three screamed and Fionna grabbed her sword and tried slashing it at one of the faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the face said. It reached up and pulled the face off, which was actually a mask, to reveal Finn behind the mask all along! "It's only us, Fi!" To prove his point, Len also took off the mask he was wearing.

Fionna just glared angrily and slashed her sword at her twin again. "Hey!" Finn protested.

"Don't ever do that again!" Fionna yelled, chasing him. While the twin heroes chased each other, Len walked up to Rin. "So, you're mad too?"

Rin just glared and produced an armful of oranges. She grinned mischievously and started throwing the fruits at her brother while laughing histerically.

"Ah!" Len shouted, blocking and laughing. "Stop that!" He bent and reached for the oranges that fell and proceeded to throw them back at her.

Jake and Cake were staring at the others. They smiled at each other and started joining in the fun.

The two pairs of twins and the two animals continued fighting, laughing, chasing, and throwing. It was a riot! Finally, they all collapsed onto the couch, continuing to laugh.

"That was-" Finn and Fionna started.

"-Mathematical!" Len and Rin finished.

Jake laughed. "Man, you guys really are a handful bunch!"

"No kidding!" Cake agreed. They all burst out laughing.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kaito and Miku came in. Kaito was carrying a clipboard and holding a pen.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Len greeted.

"Len, Finn, Rin, Fionna, Jake, and Cake," Miku started. "the Director personally asked us to tell you guys that-"

"-we're all gonna be performing in a concert next month!" Kaito interrupted. Everyone gasped.

Miku nudged Kaito playfully, grinning. "_I _wanted to tell them that!"

"Wait!" Rin said. "By everyone, you mean…"

"We mean all of us Vocaloids, of course." Miku started.

"And then we'll be having additional partners: you guys!" Kaito finished. "You remember, we even gave lessons?"

"So that means…" Finn said.

Kaito smiled and handed him the clipboard. "These are the partners and some songs we'll be doing."

Finn got the clipboard and read the first paper, which contained the partners.

_1. Len – Finn_

_2. Rin – Fionna_

_3. Miku – Marceline_

_4. Kaito – Marshall Lee_

_5. Luka – Princess Bubblegum_

_6. Meiko – Prince Gumball_

_7. Gumi – Cake_

_8. Gakupo – Jake_

"Rin, we're partners!" Fionna said cheerfully.

"And Len, so are we!" Finn said.

"Finally, I can have a partner who's someone besides Rin." Len said. Rin glared.

"So, will you do the concert?" Miku asked.

The six of them exchanged glances, smiling. You could tell they had a silent agreement.

* * *

They started preparing for two weeks. The voices were tested, the singing was rated, and the dancing was trying to be improved. No make up was needed nor were costumes, except for the Vocaloids. The list of songs were given before the practicing started. Everything was already in order and finished through browsing except for one:

_1. Miku and Marceline: World is Mine_

_2. Gakupo and Jake: Dancing Samurai_

_3. Gumi and Cake: Blue Bird_

_4. Meiko and Prince Gumball: Honey_

_5. Kaito and Marshall Lee: Blue Lotus_

_6. Luka and Princess Bubblegum: Just be Friends_

_7. Rin and Fionna: Meltdown_

_8.(Finale) Len and Finn: ?_

"Since you both are the reason we started this," the Director had said. "You get to choose the song you'll both sing!" After that, they spent an hour in Len's bedroom, browsing through Len's big book of songs he made.

"Why don't we just do 'Servant of Evil'?" Finn protested. "I already know it by heart."

Len shook his head. "Servant of Evil is part of a series so it can't…"

Finn sighed and continued browsing. He then found a song that seemed like a good title to him. He asked Len to teach it to him and the fourteen-year old boys started their practicing.

* * *

The weeks came by and soon it was the day of the concert. Finn was supposed to be prepared, follow the others to Tokyo and start vocalizing. But he stayed in the tree house for a bit, looking for something.

"How can I lose it?" he whined.

He looked under his bed once more and his eyes lit up. It was his old sword! He pulled it out and blew the dust from it. Finn smiled at the old memories it brought. He had had this sword way before he even met FP….

"Flame Princess!" Finn remembered. He burst out of his tree house and headed for FP's home.

"Hey, Finn!" the fire girl greeted.

"FP!" Finn said. "I want to take you somewhere today."

"Oh, really?" FP asked, suddenly interested. "Where?"

"Tokyo!" Finn explained. "It's a different world, somewhere outside of Ooo. You should come! I'm going to be singing in a concert there! You could watch me from backstage and-"

"I dunno, Finn," FP said. "I could burn the buildings down. And I don't want to do that."

"You won't burn the buildings down! Because when you go to Tokyo, you'll become a human!"

"How do you know?"

"When PB and PG went, their hair wasn't made of candy anymore! I smelled it!"

"You smelled their hair?"

"The point is, you won't need to feel like you're a monster there. You'll be just like me, a peaceful, loving human." Finn tried taking her hand in his but burned his fingers in the process.

"Ok, I'll go." FP smiled.

"Algebraic! Let's go!" The two headed for the Door. They entered and changed form. Finn got his bangs back and FP wasn't made of fire anymore. She stared at her hands in awe. The fire princess would've had more time to gape but Finn had to run or he'd be late for the concert.

At the concert area, the place was already packed. Finn grinned. FP pulled the hem of his shirt. "These people came to see you?"

"Not just me," Finn admitted. They headed backstage. The Vocaloids and Finn's other friends were waiting.

"Finn!" Len called. "It's almost time!"

Finn walked up to his partner. "Hey, Len do you have the English lyrics to our song?"

"Eh? What for?" Finn gestured to FP. "Oh, I see." He reached into his bag and handed it to Finn.

"Thanks dude!" Finn walked back to FP and said, "Read this when it's our turn to sing, ok?"

"Uh, ok." FP said.

"Finn!" Len whisper-yelled. "Come on!"

"Wish me luck." Finn kissed FP's cheek, gave a thumbs up to Fionna, Rin, Jake and Cake, waved to the others, and patted Len on the shoulder. Len smiled in return. Finn walked up to the stage and they started singing:

**(Code: **_Len _**Finn** _Both_**)**

_migikata ni murasaki chōcho_

_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru_

_hibiku piano _**fukyō waon**

**_migikata ni murasaki chōcho_**

**_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_**

**_setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru_**

**_hibiku piano fukyō waon_**

**warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite**

**donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?**

**dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru**

**kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara**

**nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline**

**mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip**

**migikata ni murasaki chōcho**

**kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru**

**hibiku_ piano fukyō waon_**

_ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute_

_samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru_

_oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite_

_shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?_

_akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa_

_kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu_

**daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai**

**sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru**

_kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu_

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo_

_**daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai**_

_**sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru**_

_**kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu**_

_**kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo**_

**migikata ni murasaki chōcho**

_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

**setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru**

_hibiku piano fukyō waon_

**_migikata ni murasaki chōcho_**

**_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_**

**_setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru_**

**_hibiku piano fukyō waon_**

The crowd cheered the most loudly for them than they did for the others. A green light signaled the concert was over and the people started piling out of the area. Len and Finn headed backstage.

FP ran up to her boyfriend. "Finn, that was great! This 'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder' song is amazing! You were great out there!"

Finn smiled and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away, Len put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "That was great, Finn! I'm glad we were partners!"

Finn grinned. "Hey, we still are right?" He held out his hand.

Len laughed. "You bet!" He grabbed his hand in return.

The others came around and started congratulating each other. They gave each other hugs, hand shakes, and such. But they mostly congratulated Len and Finn, who wouldn't have made the whole concert possible if they hadn't made that wish.

_~The End~_

* * *

**That's our last chapter! And finally the end of this fanfic! We hope you guys will read our other fanfics in the future! We'd appreciate it. Thanks again for reading guys! -Ridaa**


End file.
